


Mommy Issues

by Anonymous



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Dominant Beverly Marsh, F/M, Mommy Issues, Mommy Kink, Multi, Non-Sexual, Non-Sexual Spanking, Non-Sexual Submission, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safeword Use, Spanking, Submissive Eddie Kaspbrak, Therapy but make it spanking, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Beverly and Eddie have fucked up parents. This leads them to Eddie's bedroom one night - Eddie over Bev's knee and sobbing as she spanks him.Therapy is expensive. Spanking (or being spanked by) your friend isn't.(Beverly and Eddie are not sexual.)
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak & Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 20
Kudos: 74
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bev spanks Eddie. Don't know what else to say.

“IwantBevtospankme.”

“Come again.”

Eddie sighed, squaring his shoulders. “I want Bev to spank me,” he repeated. And then added on - “and she wants to spank me.” 

“Right,” Richie nodded. Eddie felt bad for him, the poor guy had just had his boyfriend burst into his room and say - well, that. For a moment, Eddie wondered how Bev was going. If her talking to Ben was better or worse. Eddie fidgeted, still standing at the end of Richie’s bed where he was laying and staring up at him. “Sit down, Eds, and tell me what you mean. I don’t think I get it.”

Doing as asked, Eddie slowly walked around and sat down. Richie, now sitting up against the headboard, grabbed him under the arms and pulled him up to sit on his lap. God, Eddie loved it when he did that. “You’re not angry at me, are you?”

“No?” Richie’s face was blank, and that terrified Eddie. “You want to be spanked, by Bev, who wants to spank you. Why?”

“Because our parents suck?”

“So it’s some kind of therapy.”

“I guess. It’s not sexual, at all. And it’s just spanking.”

Richie laughed, “trust me Eds, I know it’s not sexual between you and Beverly. On account of you being gay. Can I ask why you’ve never asked me?”

“Because it would be sexual.”

“Fair,” Richie shrugged. Neither of them could deny it. Most things they did turned sexual, spanking would without a doubt. “And Bev wants to?” Eddie nodded once. She did, ending up in the opposite place as Eddie but both in the room because of shit parents. “And I am guessing that you’re seeing if I’m okay with it?”

“Bev’s asking Ben right now. We won’t do anything unless both of you are okay with it.” 

“Do I get to watch?”

“Richie!”

Both of them giggled, the tension in the room lifting at the sound. “I am fully on board for you getting your ass turned red by Miss Red if that’s what you want. Just so long as you’re being safe. That’s all I ask.”

“Of course.”

“And I wanna see your ass after. Because I am sure just knowing that it’s happening will be enough to get me hard.”

“Thanks.”

“When do you find out if Benny said yes?”

“If he did, she’ll call here -” Eddie was cut off by the phone ringing. Both of them stared at it for one ring.

Richie lent over, picking it up and bringing it to his own ear. “Howdy. Bev, is that you darling?” Eddie didn’t hear Bev on the other side, Richie laughed. “So, are you going to punish my baby-” Eddie’s entire body vibrated at the thought and Richie laughed again, “it seems like Eddie wants it. What did Ben say?” A pause. “Not surprising, boy worships you. I will tell Eds and you two can get the details sorted. But I have to know, do you have a full-body leather suit?” He turned to Eddie, “she hung up on me.”

“Of course she did. What did she say?”

“It’s a go. She said that you can call her back whenever and the two of you can work it out.”

“Thank you.”

“No need to thank me, my love. But, as you can probably tell I have a raging hard-on so if you want to do something with that, that would be much appreciated.”

Eddie giggled, “I think I can work something out.” 

~

Three days later Sonia went to her weekly church book club. Book club was supposed to run for an hour. She almost always took three. So it was the perfect opportunity. Not only did it give them enough time to do - that - (Eddie blushed every time he thought about it) and have plenty of time to spare. Bev was coming at eight, Richie and Ben at nine-thirty. God, he knew it was going to be awkward. But then Richie would say something outlandish and it would be better again. 

He knew that he was safe. That was what Bev (and Richie, who had also talked to Bev about the plan) had drilled into him. At any time he could stop it. For whatever reason. It was to make them both feel better and if it wasn’t making him feel better than they wouldn’t keep going. He’d, in turn, made sure that Bev also knew she could stop at any time. It was for both of them.

Bev had explained, the day they both confessed, that she was scared that her wanting to punish someone made her like her father. Eddie had disagreed, Bev just wanted some semblance of control over pain. And Eddie wanted that pain. That did not make her an abuser. She had to understand that before they started. Eddie, well, he still wasn’t a hundred percent sure on why he wanted this. His mother had never spanked him, never even threatened to. But, ever since he was young, Eddie had wanted this. And when he confessed to Bev, the person he went to for all his fucked-up-parent bullshit, she confessed right back. 

Which all lead to one Friday night. He was glad it was a Friday, he couldn’t imagine sitting in the chairs that Derry High provided with his ass bruised. His mother called out her goodbye and standard list of warnings, Eddie yelling back that he would be safe and he loved her, just like every Friday night. And then, within two minutes Bev’s head popped into frame outside Eddie’s window. She must have been waiting for Sonia to leave. Climbing in, she winked at Eddie. 

“Hey.”

“Hi,” Eddie replied before wincing at how nervous he sounded. 

Bev caught it because she always did. “Are you okay?” Eddie nodded. “Do you still want to do this?” Eddie nodded again, Bev came and sat down beside him on the bed. “Can you please tell me who this is for and what that means?” 

“For us, so we can do whatever we want. Do you still want to do it?”

“Yeah. I do. Same rules as we discussed?” Bev asked and Eddie nodded. “What do you want the situation to be? What am I punishing you for?”

Eddie shrugged, “I don’t mind.”

“Alright, I’ll make something up.” She lent over and kissed his cheek. Without pulling away she whispered; “safe words?”

“Red and orange. Can you, uh, start with my pants, you know, up.”

She pulled back, nodding once before straightening her shoulders. Eddie shivered. Beverly smiled, her character already cracking. But she was back before Eddie could do anything about it. The stern look she was sending him making fire shoot up from the bottom of his feet to the top of his head. “You were a right little shit in school today, weren’t you?” She asked, her tone harsher than Eddie was used to. He didn’t respond. “Weren't you?” 

“Yes.”

“And because you were a little shit you need to get punished, hm? I think a few moments over my knee would do you wonders. Don’t you agree?”

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?” 

Eddie was going to die tonight, he just knew it. “Yes, mommy.” Both of them relaxed when he said it. And not just physically, the walls they always had up had already started coming down. “I’m sorry, mommy.” 

“Sorry doesn’t change what you did. Come on, Eddie, over my knee.”

“Please, mommy, I don’t want to. Please.” Fuck, the begging made it so much better. 

“I’m not asking again.” Eddie hesitated for a second, his mind going a mile a minute but Beverly pat her knee and Eddie did as he was told. He wanted to do this, she wanted to do this. Why couldn’t they do this? As he situated himself over her legs, his hips slanted over one leg and his head hanging down the other, he calmed himself. It was just Bev, no matter what they were doing, and they loved each other. Beverly rubbed his back. “You’re going to count for me. And when we get to ten we’ll see about these pants. Understood?”

“Yes, mommy.” 

“Good boy,” she muttered. The hand left his back and his entire body tensed. While he had never been spanked before - he had certainly been hit before. The hand was back on his hip, no strike. Bev’s voice was almost normal. “You need to calm down, Eddie. I’m not going to start if you’re like this.” 

Taking a deep breath he nodded. Untensing. He wanted this, he needed this. Beverly rubbed his hip one last time, removed her hand and before Eddie could process what that meant had brought down across his ass. And brought it down hard. Eddie jolted across her lap, gasping. The pain was hot and everywhere. He couldn’t even tell where she had hit him, his entire ass stung. And with the pain came a silence in his head. It was everything he could have asked for. 

“One, mommy.”

“Oh, what a beautiful boy you are,” Bev sighed before bringing her hand down again. Eddie counted out loud - two, three, four, five - each hit making his ass burn even harder than before. She paused at five, rubbing his aching cheeks, Eddie was sobbing already. Had started at hit three. The break didn’t last long, six coming soon after. As she continued the hits got harder and harder. By nine Eddie was actively shouting out when a hit landed. It hurt so fucking much. His ass was on fire, and the skin that was pressing on Bev’s jeans rubbed raw from his moving and jolting. 

“Ten, mommy!” Eddie sobbed weakly, out of breath and shaking. 

“Stand up.”

“Please, I don’t want to take off my pants.”

“Stand up,” Beverly replied instead of answering. He pushed himself up, his legs shaking badly. Beverly had to help stand up. Holding one of his hands to steady him, she used the other to pull down his running shorts. Leaving his briefs up - Eddie honestly didn’t know if he wanted them pulled down or left up - she looked at him, really looked at him. And Eddie knew that she knew what he was thinking. “Naughty boys don’t deserve underwear, do they?”

“No, mommy,” Eddie sobbed. The embarrassment swirling with the physical pain. Beverly pulled down his briefs. She didn’t look at him, and before he could blink she was pulling him back down. This time his bare dick pressed against her jeans. God, that was going to hurt when he jolted. 

She chuckled once, rubbing along his stinging ass. “Your ass is bright red. There’s a bruise forming along the bottom. It looks painful.”

“It is,” Eddie admitted, still crying. 

She hummed, “it might teach you your lesson then, hmm? Ready to go again?”

“Yes, mommy,” Eddie sniffed. She lifted her hand but didn’t bring it down. Eddie didn’t tense again, knowing what was coming and knowing that it would hurt but that he wanted it. So fucking badly. Skin to skin was worse. That, Eddie, figured out the moment the strike happened. The pain radiated out from the hip, across his entire body. He jolted - his dick rubbing uncomfortably - and he let out a yelp. For some incomprehensible moment, all he could think was that Bev should play baseball with Stan. Her arm was really good. 

The next slap was lighter, hardly ever registering. “What do you say?”

“Sorry,” Eddie gasped out. The tears already back. God the humiliation of it all added everything Eddie hoped it would. “Eleven, mommy.” 

A slap came straight after he spoke, Eddie gasping out a broken ‘twelve’ as he tried to deal with the pain. It made his head feel stuffed. His ass stung, his thighs burned and his dick was chafed as it pressed hard against her legs. Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen and sixteen had Eddie calling out yells. Sobbing out numbers. At twenty he was a shaking mess, barely able to get out the numbers. At twenty-five, Beverly had to remind him to even say the number. At thirty he could hardly feel his dick and the front of his thighs. 

“Stop that!” Beverly chided after thirty-three. She hit the back of his calves lightly. He hadn’t even realised that he was doing it, his legs kicking up after each hit. Beverly hit his calf again. “Leave your legs down.”

She went again, hard, at the base of his ass. “Thirty-four!” Eddie sobbed. Even he, with his head fuzzy, knew that he was being loud. 

His ankle was grabbed. He had kicked again. She tutted, before slapping the base of his foot. And fuck did that hurt. Eddie practically wailed as she did again, using all her force to hold his ankle still and slap along the sole of his foot. Feeling almost like someone was cutting him, Eddie couldn’t help the sobbed-screams. It hurt worse than his ass, the pain almost unbearable. When she was done she threw his leg back down before shifting him, Eddie ending up almost falling off her lap. Before he could question it, one of her legs was covering his - pinning him in between her. 

And then his ass was being hit again. Eddie a mess of tears and spit, moaning painfully into the mattress. Trying to get out the numbers that Beverly wanted to hear. That mommy wanted to hear. Every hit sent more pain up his spine, Beverly alternating where she hit so he could never fully prepare. Never knew what he was about to feel. At thirty-nine she stopped, letting out a gasp out the number. “Last one, are you ready?”

“Yes, mommy,” Eddie replied. Although, through the gasping and sobbing it wasn’t as clear as he usually was. 

“Next time, I think I might use a hairbrush. Turn that ass blue. How does that sound?”

“Mommy,” Edie whined. Truly, it was the only thing he could think to say.

“Cutie,” Beverly laughed. And then she brought her hand down for the final hit. It was the worst one of them all. Hard and fast, right over his crack. The scream he let out was louder than anything else that night. The sobbing stopping so he could scream. He jolted forward on her lap, his legs straining against hers. His dick - which he knew was chafed to hell - scratching against her jean’s button making him cry out again. She rubbed his ass, which did not help with the pain, as he lay sobbing across her lap. 

After a few moments, where he was able to get some semblance of control over himself back, she sighed. “Alright, baby, we’re so close to this being done.”

“Mommy?”

“Corner time, little one,” Beverly replied. Eddie stilled. They hadn’t talked about that, Beverly’s movements stuttered as well. “Eddie?”

God, the idea of corner time was a mix of embarrassment, pain and excitement. He wanted that so badly. But he didn’t want to go easily. “Until Richie gets here?” He asked, hoping his tone conveyed exactly what he was trying to say.

“Yeah,” Beverly said after a moment. Thank god for Beverly Marsh. “Until Richie gets here, in about twenty minutes.”

“I don’t want to!”

She tapped his ass, Eddie gasped. “Don’t take that down with your mommy. If you’re a good boy you can have a hug before you go.”

“Mommy! Please don’t make me go. It’s embarrassing.”

“That’s exactly what bad little boys need. Off you go.” He stood up, even more uncoordinated and unsteady than before. He wobbled, Beverly catching him by the hips with a little chuckle. He whimpered. His dick was close to her but she never looked, and for that he was thankful. “On second thoughts, baby, I want you to go and knell in the corner. I don’t think you could make it standing up. Not after mommy punished you so well. Isn’t that right?”

Eddie nodded and steadied himself on his feet. She stood up, wrapping her arms around his neck and letting him wrap his around her waist. “You did such a good job for your mommy, you know that?”

“Thank you, mommy.”

“Need to thank me. It was great, wasn’t it?” She pressed a kiss to his tear-stained cheeks, Eddie nodded. “Now, go and kneel for me. Leave your pants around your ankles and don’t wipe your face. I want Ben and Richie to see the state I left you in.” 

Whining lowly at the thought, Eddie nodded. It was slow going to get to the corner but Beverly didn’t say anything so he figured that he wasn’t in trouble for it. And there he knelt, still shaking. “Press your nose against the corner.”

“Yes, mommy.”

“No talking.” Eddie didn’t reply, only pushed his face into the wall. He would never be able to look at this corner or sit on the edge of his bed without his ass getting hot. Beverly, from the sounds of it, was moving to lay on his bed. “Stay there until the boys get here. Don’t do anything silly or we’ll have to start all over again.”

That was a threat enough. Eddie stayed perfectly still and perfectly silent. Not moving from his place. His mind stayed quiet, his ass was still burning, and he felt so fucking good. It was exactly what he wanted and more. And, he found that the fact his punishment was over - or soon to be - was one of the most thrilling parts. Sonia never let him know when the punishments were over and they never lasted a few hours. Always days or weeks. But he was done. And that made his stomach flutter.

“Holy shit!” And there was Richie, that voice recognisable anywhere. Especially given how loud he always was. “Remind me never to make you angry at me.”

“Hello, Richie,” Bev laughed. “How was your night?”

“Great, it’s a super normal thing. Going to the diner with the boyfriend of the girl who is currently spanking your boyfriend. How was your night?” 

Beverly must have made some kind of gesture because Richie started laughing. “Where’s Ben?”

“On the lawn. Didn’t know if you wanted him to come up. Or if Eds wanted him to. He’s a sweetheart.”

“That he is,” Beverly replied. “Alright, Eddie, you can come out of the corner now.”

Eddie relaxed, turning to look at his boyfriend. The fear that he would be angry at him disappearing at the loved-up-grin Richie had on his face. Eddie smiled at him and Richie took it as an invitation to go over to him. He bent down and picked Eddie up, causing him to giggle as his boyfriend adjusted him while being careful not to touch his ass. “You two seem like you had a good night, hm?” He pressed a quick kiss to Eddie’s lips before turning back to Bev, “see you tomorrow? Breakfast at mine.” 

“We’ll be there. Sleep on your stomach, Eddie.”

“I was planning on it.”

“Are you alright if I go?” She asked, “I can stay with you if you want me to. I feel like I didn’t do any aftercare.”

He shook his head, “you can go. I’ve got Richie here.”

“What?” She laughed with a warm smile, “no ‘mommy’?”

Eddie stuck his tongue out. “You called her mommy?” Richie asked with a gasp. “I need to see that. Fuck. Eds, I’m guessing that I can’t fuck you but your mouth?”

“That’s my cue to leave.”

“Bye, mommy!” 

“Bye baby. Behave, I’ll be seeing you tomorrow,” Bev winked as she started climbing out the window. 

“I am so fucking hard right now.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a one-shot. Oh well.

“How’s your ass?”

Eddie scrunched up his nose, Beverly laughing as she pulled him into a hug. “Sore, really sore.” 

“That’s a good thing, yeah?”

“Yeah. How are you?”

She smiled at him, pulling back slightly. “Good. My hand stings like a bitch, Ben had to get me ice last night.”

“Poor baby,” Eddie mocked, grinning at her.

“None of that or I’ll put you back over,” she joked. Both of them giggling in their little huddle.

Richie came over, breaking that huddle as he wrapped his arms around both of them. He kissed both of their cheeks. Both rolled their eyes but their grins were clear as day. “What are you two talking about? Are you calling her mommy? Please call her mommy again. Go on Eds.”

“You like that too much,” Beverly accused. Richie shrugged as if he knew and didn’t care. “I was just about to ask if Eddie wanted to do it again.” The excited shiver answered Beverly’s question better than Eddie could have ever verbalised. Both Beverly and Richie laughed as Eddie pouted at them. “Looks like that’s a yes. Perhaps we can let Richie watch this time, you can call him daddy.”

“Absolutely-” “-not.” 

Behind them, the front door opened Stan stepping in. “What are you freaks doing?” He asked, taking off his jacket and hanging it properly beside Eddie’s. Not like Richie’s which he had thrown over the bottom step. “And where are the others?”

“Hello, Stan the Man, how are you?”

“Looking forward to seeing my friend Mike, where is he?”

“Kitchen, working those magic fingers on that plant my mom keeps killing,” Richie said. Stan nodded at them before disappearing into the kitchen with a little wave. “As I was saying, I think that we would be excellent parents over Eddie. I wouldn’t even say anything while you’re doing your thing.”

“We both know that’s not true,” Bev said as Eddie scoffed. “Eds, baby, come to the bathroom with me. I want to see the damage done.”

Eddie looked at Richie before answering, grabbing her hand as he sweetly said: “yes, mommy.” 

“Asshole.”

“Come on, cutie,” Bev tugged at his hand. The two of them left, leaving a whining Richie in the foyer. They went to the downstairs bathroom and as soon as the door was locked Bev was turning Eddie around. Before she went any further she paused, “you’re alright with me looking?”

“I wouldn’t have come if I wasn’t,” Eddie replied. Bev took it as permission, pulling down the loose shorts - no underwear - he had chosen to wear. “Shit!” Eddie hissed out as the fabric scratched over his cheeks. They still hurt like a bitch, he’d barely been able to stay sitting in the car when Richie had driven him to his house that morning. Bev ran her hands over the redness, Eddie swearing again. She wasn’t trying to hurt him but they were so tender that any pressure was like another spank. 

“I would love to bend you over right now,” she muttered. “And keep going. I would, if the Losers weren’t here. You’re too loud.” 

“Mommy!” Eddie whined. 

Beverly shushed him. “Do you want to do it again, Eddie?”

“Do you?”

“I do. I really do. Oh, Eddie, it was everything I could have asked for and more. I can’t wait to do it again. We can wait though until you’re healed. I don’t think it would be a good idea to go again too quickly. Richie also offered up his house so we don’t have to wait for your mom to go out.”

“Corner time as well?”

She pinched his cheek, “corner time as well.”

~

That led to the two of them, two weeks later, in Richie’s room. Richie himself was at Stan’s house, making himself scarce so the two of them had the house to themselves. His parents out of town for the weekend but Sonia believing them to be supervising Eddie staying the night. Really it was the perfect set up. Plus, with the extra two weeks to prepare, both of them had done a little more research. 

“Why is your face so red?” Beverley asked as soon as she walked in. “And I thought Richie was going to say hi?” 

“Uh. He, um. Wanted to - wanted me. Uh-”

“Spit it out,” she placed her backpack on the floor at the end of the bed. “What did Richie want?” 

Eddie took a breath, trying to find his voice. It was so embarrassing. “To play? He, basically he wanted to make me wait with instructions for you. From him. Obviously, we can do what we want, and I wasn't allowed to read what he wrote for you but he made me say it back to him: That we don’t have to do this -” he thrust the folded paper towards Beverly. “But if we want to use it as our reasoning then we can.” He ended his rambled speech with a half-assed shrug.

“Your daddy-” Eddie’s face got hotter at her words “-has left a pretty detailed list here.” She said it as she read over the paper. From her expression - which was guarded but Eddie knew her well - she liked what she saw. Nothing Richie had said was too outlanshised or ridiculous. And, well, Eddie trusted both of them with his life. And if they thought he would like it then he figured he probably would. 

“Are you going to do what he said?” 

“I think so,” she hummed. 

Stealing his nerves, Eddie squared his shoulders and asked, “break for just a second?” His voice was stronger than he expected. He didn’t want to have to derail the scene. But as they all said, it was for them and that meant that Eddie had to speak up. And he had to be clear, miscommunications were funny when it was in the clubhouse, not tonight. As soon as he asked Beverly’s posture and expression changed, that helping to relax Eddie. She didn’t mind. Mommy didn’t mind. “Can you not do as many as last time? I did like it! But my ma noticed that I was sitting funny and I only just got her to calm down and I don’t think it’ll be very good if I do it again and -”

“Eddie!” Beverly interrupted, but her tone was kind. Eddie stopped gratefully. “Of course. Of course, we can do less. And I have some cream that should help for after. You’re okay?”

“I’m okay.”

“Anything else?” She asked and Eddie thought for a moment before shaking his head. They smiled at each other before Beverly got back into character. “Safe words?”

“Red and orange, mommy.”

“In this note your daddy left you it says that you were acting up for him all day,” she started and honestly it was true. Eddie had been a bit of a brat to his boyfriend, messing around and making fun. Nothing Richie didn’t enjoy and reciprocate, of course, but still more than the average day. And now he was being punished for it. Eddie shivered again. “And that he’s leaving me to do the punishing because he’s got better things to do than-” Beverly cut herself off with a laugh. Eddie knew full well she was laughing at him, and his blissed-out face. Richie knew him too well. “-To do than punish ungrateful brats. Is that true, were you naughty?” 

He nodded slowly, “yes, mommy.”

“And what happens to naughty boys?”

“They get punished.”

“They get spanked. Take your pants off-” she paused and when Eddie started she continued “-we’re not messing around with silliness like warming you up today. Underwear too, thank you. Now, once those are off I want you to lie down on the bed. Bottom-up.”

Eddie took his pants off, tilting his head at the final instruction. Was he not going over her knee again? A different position wasn’t a dealbreaker, and he trusted them, but it was a surprise. He hadn't known. Maybe if - oh. He climbed onto the bed. Richie knew him so fucking well it was almost scary. Not knowing made it so much better than having a play-by-play in his head. Knowing Richie, he’d written as much for Beverly. 

He lay down on his stomach, head supported by his arms and shirt riding up slightly. It was more comfortable than the last time but he wasn’t sure if he liked it better. He hated to admit it but having his dick pressed against Bev’s jeans had been a highlight. Especially whenever he jolted. It added to the entire experience. But he would reserve judgment until they actually started. 

Which was right then. A hand was thread through his hair, Beverly tilting his head back gently. Eddie went willing. He couldn’t see her, but he could see the ruler that was shoved in front of his face. It was bright blue and a black R.T written on one side. Eddie stared at it, his brain already too floaty to figure out why this was happening. “Your daddy suggested I use this instead of my hand, so I don’t get hurt. Isn’t he nice?”

“Yes, mommy,” Eddie answered. He wasn’t actually sure if he was supposed to talk, his head too far gone with the idea of the ruler coming down on his ass. 

“Do you agree with us? That you don’t deserve my hand?”

“Oh! Yes, mommy.”

The hand in his hair let go, patting his head once. “Good boy. Be a good boy and give the ruler a kiss.”

It took a moment for him to catch up. Being called a good boy left him out of his head. When he did grasp what she said, he let out a gasp. Bev laughing slightly. He hardly even hesitated to dip his head forward and press his lips to the cool metal. Normal Eddie would have never, but this Eddie was happy to do as he was told. Even if that meant kissing a ruler from Richie’s room. Beverly pressed the ruler against his lips until it was almost painful before pulling it away. Eddie letting out a mortifying whimper. 

“You liked that, didn’t you, baby?” She laughed again - this time crueller than before. “Count for me again, okay? I love hearing you gasp out my name. Ready?” Eddie nodded. “Good boy.”

Eddie realised, very quickly, that the ruler sucked. It was much worse than the hand, the sting radiating out in a different way. Almost like he had been cut as much as he had been hit. That didn’t mean that he didn’t like it in the way he liked the hand, however. It was just different. Tears pricked his eyes. “One, mommy.”

Two strikes later and Eddie had started sobbing. He was crying quicker than the time before, the stinging worse and not fading. “Four, mommy!” He almost screeched after a particularly painful hit towards the top of his thighs. Again, it felt like he had been cut. Another cut, another wail. “Five, mommy!” 

_What if you have been cut?_ Eddie squeezed his eyes closed. Trying to will the thought that sounded much to like his mother away. _What if you have been cut and the ruler is so dirty that you get an infection. What if you get so sick you end up in hospital, dying because you let someone smack you with a dirty ruler?_ Another hit landed, this one harder and Eddie could swear that he felt blood trickle down his legs. He was going to die. 

“Orange!” He yelled out. Sobs racking him as he gasped for breath. Imaging himself laying on a hospital bed. Alone and dying because - Beverly’s face came into his teary vision, her hand stroking his hair behind his ear. She waited there silently, stroking through his hair, until his sobs slowly stopped. “Am I bleeding?”

“No,” she shook her head. And he believed her, he never wouldn’t. “What’s wrong?”

“Gonna get sick.”

She sighed sadly and even in his muddled head he knew that it wasn’t directed at him. “You are not going to get sick because of this. I promise you that. I don’t think there’s a way you could get sick like this. What do you want to do, Eddie?”

“I want to keep going, but -” he hiccuped “- can you stop if I bleed?”

“Of course,” she nodded, before reaching over and wrapping him up. They stayed like that for a moment, Eddie pushing his head in her neck and breathing in the perfume that she wore. She kissed the top of his head and then stood up once Eddie had calmed down. 

He felt like an idiot. Of course he couldn’t get sick from this, what kind of moron would ever believe that they could? His mother, that was who. And she had passed that down to him and now he had to deal with it. He could do that, work through this. He could keep going and know that he was safe. Who knew that he would be able to work through some many issues with a simple ruler and a friend with her own issues? 

Beverly ran her hand over his ass, Eddie gasping and his back arching away from the burning touch. Fuck, his ass must have been bright red. Perhaps even flicks of purple and blue. Richie and Bev would both like that. Without warning the ruler was brought down over his ass, cracking across his left cheek. “Seven! Mommy!” Eddie yelped, the pain radiating across his entire lower body. Bev laughed, she traced the ruler along the curve of his ass before pulling back.

“Eight! Mommy!” Dear god, it was so fucking painful. His ass still wasn’t fully healed from the first spanking and it felt like they had just picked up from where they had left off last time. 

There was no break before the ninth hit, Eddie all but screaming out the call as he sobbed again. His face was buried in his arms, his body shaking. The tops of his thighs were almost numb and his ass was both on fire and painfully numb. But not numb enough to stop the pain. And, just like the time before, his head was perfectly silent. His only thoughts on the spanking and on his mommy. Exactly what he wanted. 

He waited in suspense for the tenth hit. Beverly did not hold back, bringing the ruler down hard and fast. The scream was delayed, as was the pain. It took a moment to register what was happening. But, dear god, was the pain bad. If he thought it had been bad before it was nothing on the absolute agony his ass was in after the final smack. As he whimpered and whined, not fully coherent before realising that he hadn’t said what he needed to say. Bev appeared in his sight again, Eddie blinking at her and muttering “ten, mommy.” 

She held up the ruler, both of them staring at the half she was holding. Eddie’s mouth dropped when he fully understood what that meant. He’d been so out of it he hadn’t even registered the snap when the tenth strike happened, the pain his only focus. “Oh.”

“I was not expecting that,” Beverly muttered. “How you feeling?”

“Sore,” Eddie slurred out. 

“I bet. Okay, I’m going to put some lotion on your ass that will help with the pain and with the skin, sound good?” She asked, holding up a bottle with a large ‘E’ on it. Eddie nodded, not really caring about what was in the lotion. “If it hurts too bad, let me know, okay?” Eddie nodded again. She kissed his tacky cheek before disappearing. A second later the cap was being opened, Eddie hearing it over his hiccups. The lotion was cold, causing Eddie to hiss out and shiver. “Sorry, baby.”

“Are we done?” Eddie asked softly. God, his head felt like it was full of mush. But in the best way. 

Humming, Beverly applied more lotion to his thighs. “Yeah. I was going to put you over my knee for another ten but I think we’re done.”

“We can if you want to.”

“Do you want to?” She shot back. Eddie didn’t know how to answer that one. “That’s what I thought. We can go again once your ass isn’t blue and red.”

“‘Kay. Did you have fun?”

“Always.” 

Eddie whimpered at a particularly painful spread of the lotion. “Corner time?”

“After some hugs. My baby boy needs some hugs.”

“Some hugs from mommy,” Eddie parrotted back without thinking. Beverly hummed again, and then the cap was closed. A few sluggish moments later Eddie was being shifted in the bed. He got the hint and lifted his body - suddenly thankful for the fact he was the smallest Loser and could be manhandled however Beverly wanted. She sat against the headrest, her legs spread out and Eddie across her lap. She wrapped him up, running her fingers through his hair as he rested his head in her shoulder. “You broke the ruler.”

Both of them giggled at the situation. “What do you think Richie will think?”

“It was his favourite ruler.”

“He’ll want it stuck to the wall or something,” Beverly replied. “Why does he have a favourite ruler?” 

“I don’t know. He’s weird.”

She nodded before grinning down at him deviously. He tilted his head but got the answer when she started pressing light kisses all over his face. Eddie, laughing at the feeling, weakly pushed at her shoulders. He made sure not to twist out of her lap, both for fear of pain but also because he did not want to leave her lap. She pressed the final kiss to the tip of his nose, laughing when he scrunched his whole face up. “Cutie.”

“You’re mean, mommy.”

“I’ll show you mean,” she teased lightly. Eddie laughed, resting his head back on her collarbone. “Do you want corner time?”

“I want hugs, mommy.”

“A mean mommy would put you in the corner,” Bev mused. “And seeing as how you think I’m a mean mommy maybe -”

Eddie cut her off, giggling as he said; “I didn’t mean that! You’re a lovely and nice mommy to her favourite baby boy.” 

“You are my favourite,” she sighed. “Maybe I’ll just keep you here until Richie arrives.”

“Ugh, he can go away.”

“Rude. I’ll allow it.”

“Speaking of Richie, can I ask what his note said?”

She nodded, “basically that he thought it would be fun if the reason was because you had been rude to him. Like a ‘wait for your dad to come home’ situation but with your mommy. To put you on the bed because you like not knowing what’s coming and to use the ruler and then my hand. I decided to admit the last part. And also to call him daddy, he begged for that.”

“He likes it.”

“Gross.”

“You like mommy.”

“Don’t sass me. Richie knows you pretty well, huh?”

“Yeah. Like Ben with you.”

“It’s nice, for both of us. And know we have each other.”

Eddie smiled at her, “can I tell you a secret?”

“Of course.”

“You're my favourite mommy.”

Beverly kissed his forehead, and Eddie could feel the grin through it.

**Author's Note:**

> Would you like to see more?


End file.
